Merchandising of packaged goods has been enhanced in recent years by overwrapping the goods with a display band, or protective band of plastic film. The overwrap protects the packaged goods in transit and may include labeling and graphics that enhance appearance of the goods at retail. Generally the overwrap entirely surrounds the goods and must be removed and disposed of prior to consumption or use of the goods. Because the overwrap must often be removed prior to use it should be easily removable and its removal should not damage or otherwise diminish the usefulness of the packaged goods.